Domino Effect
by destination-central-perk
Summary: Bella Swan had everything she could ask for, friends and a perfect family.  But little did she know that everything she knew was about to crumble around her.  Rated M for language, self harm, rape, and lemons later on.  You have been warned.
1. Let the Flames Begin

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**A/N: I've had this idea for a story in my head for awhile and just now decided to publish it on here. I'm kinda new to fanfiction, so I hope I'm doing this all right. I've read a few stories on here and seen that the authors offer up teasers for reviews, so that's what I will be doing. Also the people who I find to look like the characters are on my profile as well as important outfits for certain chapters. Well enough of me talking, I'll just let you guys get to reading and I really hope to hear what you think, all constructive criticism is welcome but please be polite. I hope you all like the prologue.**

September 2, 2006 Saturday

Today is a depressing day, knowing that I have only one day left of summer after today and then I would be starting my senior year of high school. Many people would think that I would be excited about this, but then again they don't have to wake up early on Monday and actually finish the year. Truthfully, I didn't mind school that much, I had awesome friends, got relatively good grades, but there was just something about this school year that made me nervous. I don't know if it was cause I will be leaving everything that I know behind to go to college, or if I was somehow going crazy. I prayed that it wasn't the latter.

So here I am, laying in my bed, looking up at my ceiling, thinking about my future when my annoying brother, bursts into my room, practically knocking down my door in the process.

"Bells, get up! You got to get ready." He jumped and landed on my bed, shaking everything in my room.

"It's early, I do not get up when it is this early." I looked at the clock to make sure that it was still early.

"Shit! Why didn't anyone wake me up!"

"Told you you had to get up. Now hurry up and be downstairs in 10."

"Alright, alright. Now get out of my room." He left, laughing hysterically at me. Did I miss the joke?

I quickly made it out of my room to the jack and jill bathroom between Emmett's room and mine. Standing in front of the mirror, I looked at myself. I was so plain; brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin. Trying to forget about it, I washed my face and brushed my teeth and went back into my room. I went digging around in my dresser for my bathing suit, put it on and then put a tank top and shorts on. I looked at myself in my mirror once before I ran out of my room and down the stairs tripping on the last step and falling right into my dad.

"Hey kiddo, you're running a little late. Better hurry up and get out to the car before Emmett leaves without you." He gave me a smile.

"Yeah, I know. See you later dad. Bye Mom!" Hopefully she could hear me from where she was in the kitchen. She always spent her time in the kitchen, whether it was baking or cleaning.

I ran outside and paused at what was in front of me.

"Why are we taking so many cars?" Emmett and Rosalie, his girlfriend, were in his jeep. Rosalie's younger brother, Jasper, was in my friend, Alice's, car, with her in the passenger's seat. And then there was my best friend, Edward, who was in his most prized possession. A silver Volvo.

"Just in case some of us want to leave early." Emmett responded, while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at Rosalie.

"Ok, ewww. Whatever." I quickly walked over to Edwards's car and got in.

"Why are you always late?"

"Just shut up and drive, I'm not in a good mood."

"Oh come on, we're going to the beach, and for once it's a beautiful day! You should be happy."

"Monday we have to go to school. Emmett's leaving tomorrow for college. And do you realize that this time next year, we're all heading our separate ways. It's depressing." I was getting upset already and just stared out the window.

"Hey, look at me." I refused, whenever Edward got like this, he would always make me feel better and I wasn't in the mood to be cheered up.

"Isabella Marie Swan." Don't do it Bella, don't give in.

"What?" I was weak.

"Listen to me, wherever you go I go. Just remember that. You're stuck with me whether you like it or not, so don't talk like that. And plus, we still have a year and today we are going to have fun. Got it?"

"Fine. You know what, you're annoying."

"I know, but you love me anyways."

"Not when you're annoying like this."

"Admit it, you love me. Say it."

"No." I was still staring out the window but this time trying very hard not to laugh.

"If you don't then I'm gonna throw you in the ocean." I whipped my head towards him. I'm sure I had a look of horror on my face.

"You wouldn't."

"Ohhh, I would." A smirk played on his lips.

"Fine, I love you." I mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. Could you speak up?" He put his hand up to his ear.

"I said fine, I love you." I shouted.

"Awwww, you love me? How sweet."

"You're such an ass."

"Yes, but an ass that you happen to love." He gave me his signature crooked smile.

We made it to the beach at around 12 and unloaded all of our stuff while trying to find the perfect spot on the warm sand.

"Hey! What about over here?" Alice shouted to us from a nice secluded place.

"Looks good short stuff." My brother playfully ruffled her hair as she tried to get his large arm off.

"I am not that short!"

"Babe, you're not even five feet. That qualifies as short." Jasper gave her a quick peck on the cheek while picking her up and pretending to throw her in the ocean.

"Jazz, you better not hurt my baby sister." Edward, always the protective older brother. I've never seen a brother so close to his sister, besides me and Emmett, and be complete opposites. Edward was tall and had bronze hair, while Alice had dark brown hair, almost black, and was extremely short. However they both had bright emerald green eyes.

Alice looked completely annoyed while she was dangling over Jaspers shoulder. She then started screaming when a wave came and got her wet with her clothes still on.

"Are you actually gonna go in the water at all or are you just gonna sit here and mope around and read your book?" Edward hated it when I didn't go in the water. "That's what beaches are for.", he continually says to me.

"How did you know that I brought a book with me?" He started going through my bag and pulled out a book.

"Because I just know you all too well and that's scary."

"And what's wrong with just sitting on the sand and enjoying myself?" Here it comes.

"Because people come to beaches to go in the water."

"Fine, but only for a little bit."

"Haha, I broke you down! I thought it was gonna take a lot longer to get you to go in."

"Yeah, well I guess today is your lucky day." I started taking my shorts and tank top off, revealing a blue and black swimsuit. Edward then grabbed my hand and started dragging me towards the ocean.

"What if it's cold!" I yelled to him.

"You'll get used to it now come on!" I already saw Alice on top of Jasper's shoulders and Rosalie on top of Emmett's, they were trying to knock each other off.

Edward and I made it to the water and it was absolutely freezing and soon as I got in to my hips a huge wave came and splashed right into me making me gasp but Edward just kept pulling me further in.

"Come on, get on." He lowered himself down and wanted me to get on his shoulders.

"No freaking way am I doing that."

"Seriously are you trying to not have a good day today on purpose or something?"

"No I just don't want to fall and get hurt."

"Bella, just come on."

"Yeah, Bellsy join in on the fun." Of course my brother, who I may add is 23, would still find stuff like this fun.

"Oh alright." I gave in. Edward was right, just because I was depressed about next year didn't mean that I had to ruin the whole year adding up to it. It was just foolish on my part.

I climbed onto Edward's shoulders and started wrestling with Alice. About five minutes into it we were laughing hysterically and none of us could knock over the other because we were so giddy. Then I had to wrestle Rosalie, she was being a little more serious about it and actually knocked me off and that's when my bad day, turned good, turned horrible.

She pushed me down and as soon as I hit the water, I gasped, sucking in a mouthful of water as a wave crashed over me. I couldn't get up and I couldn't feel which direction was up and I started to panic. My arms were flailing and I tried kicking to get myself centered and in the right direction but nothing was working and eventually I just gave up and it seemed as if I was floating on clouds and everything felt good. All my worries went away and I was basking in it. Is this what it felt like to die? Who knew it was so...peaceful? I know I sure didn't. But all too soon, I felt the happiness and everything carefree go away. I was being dragged to the surface by someone and that's when I started to panic again, realizing that I had to get to the surface.

I broke through the surface coughing horrendously, looking around to see where I was and who saved me. As I turned I found myself in deeper water somehow and then found myself looking into green eyes. Edward.

"Edward?"

"What the hell happened?" He asked, while trying to pull me along while swimming.

"I don't know, I just couldn't get up." I started to shake, realization of what just happened flooded me.

"You're ok, you're ok. We're almost there." We finally made it back to the sand and I was clinging onto Edward like he was my lifeline, and technically he just had been. That's when I saw Emmett running over to us, going fully into "Big Brother" mode. He grabbed my face in his huge hands.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. My chest hurts a little bit though." I was still shaking.

"Here." Edward draped a towel over me and started to dry me off.

"Do you want to go home?" He whispered into my ear. I just nodded while he told everyone that we were going to take off. Of course Emmett wanted to take me but Edward insisted and I agreed.

We got in the car and he cranked the heat up, seeing as I just couldn't shake this constant chill that I had and the fact that it looked like it was going to rain. I knew the beautiful day wouldn't last long.

"You're house or mine?" I really didn't want to answer any questions from my parents yet.

"Yours." We were quiet for a while and then he finally spoke up.

"You scared the shit out of me today." I felt guilty, I hated it when people were sad or angry because of me.

"I'm sorry." I looked down at my hands.

"Don't be sorry, I was just terrified that I wouldn't get to you in time. After that wave came, it just kind of knocked you out further. I don't even know how that's possible." I didn't say anything. I couldn't and I think he caught on because he didn't say anything else.

A half hour later we pulled onto our street, and he parked in his driveway. We walked up the steps and he let us in. Thank God his parents weren't home. Having them question me was just as bad as my own parents.

I lead the way up to his bedroom with him right behind me.

"You wanna take a shower?" I nodded.

"Ok I'll leave some clothes out for you." I went into his bathroom and then I heard him leave.

I stayed in there for awhile, just thinking about the events of today. If Edward hadn't saved me, would I have just let myself die because I thought it was peaceful? The answer was simple. Yes, I would. I didn't think of myself as suicidal or anything, I actually loved life. But at that moment, the feeling was unlike anything I had ever felt before. I felt so light and at peace. It was like I didn't even exist but yet I was still there somehow. It was all surreal.

I finally stepped out of the shower, dried myself off, wrapped the towel around me and stepped out into his room. On his bed I found and oversized shirt that would be too small for him and some of his old sweatpants. I was going through my bag trying to find my panties and then dropped my towel when I found them and proceeded to put them on. I just finished pulling them up when Edward walked in. Looking at me with no top on he just froze and I squealed and quickly brought my arms up to cover my breasts.

"Holy shit! I thought you were still in the shower! I'm so sorry!" He quickly turned around and left his room. I just stood there for a minute in shock. In my mind I kept repeating, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit.

I finally proceeded with getting dressed and went downstairs to the living room. I could see Edward leaning forward with his head in his hands muttering something. When he heard me coming towards him he lifted his head and looked at me, his eyes wide.

"Bella, I'm really sorry. I just wanted to go grab something and figured you were still in the shower. I should have knocked; it was so stupid of me not to." A look of terror washed over his face as his eyes left mine and looked down. I had to laugh. And it wasn't just a chuckle; it was a full out hysterical laugh.

"You would find this hilarious." He glared at me.

"Well…you should have…seen…your face." I finally got out while laughing.

"Seriously, how do you not feel traumatized or violated?"

"Honestly, I would have been if it was anyone but you. You're my best friend; you've seen me at my worst and at my best. It was just bound to happen when you see me at my barest." At that last sentence I started laughing again. At first, I was a little embarrassed knowing that Edward had seen me like that cause I had always felt self conscious about my body. But then I felt something, and I knew that I didn't care because it was in fact Edward and I knew that he "loved" me no matter what. But there was also another feeling that I couldn't quite place, almost like desire. It was strange. I couldn't feel those feelings towards Edward; I had known him my entire life. He was like a brother to me.

"Wow Bells, that was deep."

"Shut up." I pushed him.

"So you wanna watch a movie or something?" He asked me.

"Why not."

The next day, my family was standing outside with Emmett and helping him load his car with his stuff. Unfortunately he was leaving for college.

I walked up to him and clung on to him.

"Promise me you'll call every week." He chuckled.

"Bells, I'll try." He then tried to remove my arms from around his neck but I didn't budge.

"Promise."

"Fine, Bella. I promise that I will call every week and tell you how awesome college life is and tell you what you're missing. Does that sound good?" I smiled and let go.

"Perfect."

My dad finished loading the last box and Emmett hopped in the drivers side of his jeep. And then he was gone.

I spent hours in my room just sulking. Even when Edward called I just ignored him. I knew I was being immature about this but my big brother just left and I deserve to be a little sad about it.

It was probably around seven at night when my mom knocked on my door.

"Come in."

"Sweetie, me and your dad are going to go out for a little while. Probably just to dinner and a movie. We'll be back, hopefully, around midnight. Will you be ok by yourself?" I could see the concern in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'll be fine mom. You guys go have fun." I smiled, letting her know that I was serious.

"Ok then. Don't wait up. Remember we love you…"

"…to the moon and back. Yeah, yeah, I know." She smiled and shut my door. I then heard her descending footsteps on the stairs and waited for the front door to shut.

Within in an hour I was asleep, and I never knew that the next time I awoke, my life would be forever changed.

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys. I hope you liked the Prologue. I know it was a little long especially since it was just a prologue but I like it so…yea. Also, I'm going to try to update every Saturday unless I tell you guys otherwise. And remember, if you review you get a teaser for the next chapter, maybe not right away, but obviously before the next Saturday. Also go visit my profile for pictures of their beach attires.**

**On a sadder note, today is the ninth anniversary of a horrible day, the Twin Towers being attacked. I was only in fifth grade when it happened but I will never forget coming home and seeing what was on the television. It was a horrible sight and I hope nothing like that ever happens again.**

**Chapter Question: Where were you/what were you doing when the Twin Towers got hit?**


	2. Careful

**A/N: Hey guys, how is your weekend going so far? I hope it's good. Well, I didn't get any reviews for the first chapter, but hey, at least some people are reading it at least, so I shouldn't be too disappointed right? Anyways, I wish you guys would let me know how I'm doing, so I know to continue on with the story. Remember reviews get you a teaser for the upcoming chapter.**

September 4, 2006 early Monday morning

I was in a deep sleep, or so I thought, when I heard something outside. I rolled over to look at my clock on the nightstand which read 1:12. I groaned and rolled back over knowing I still have a few more hours of sleep before school. I could feel myself drifting off into my favorite past time when I hear it again, louder this time.

I finally got up and walked towards my light and turned it on, left my room and started down the stairs. It wasn't until I reached the last step that I realized that someone was at the door. I called for my mom and waited a minute but she didn't come down. After deciding that they were probably tired from they're date, knowing that it was a stupid idea, I opened the door finding two people in uniforms.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" My heart started beating so fast I really thought that I was going to have a heart attack or pass out.

"Yes. Can I help you?"

"We're sorry we woke you. We're with the Seattle Police Department and we would like to talk with you, perhaps while sitting down." I opened the door further and motioned for them to come inside. I knew something was wrong. I felt like I was on autopilot. I shut the door and followed them to my living room.

"Ummm, should I go wake my parents?" I went to go make my way back upstairs but one of the policemen stopped me.

"Just sit down Isabella."

"It's Bella."

"Ok, Bella. We need to tell you something and it may come as a shock and we're here to talk to you and we want to help you." My breathing was coming in fast shallow breaths, I felt like I was hyperventilating.

"Could you please just tell me what is going on?"

"Bella, we received a call from a gas station at around midnight, we were informed that a man had the intentions of robbing the store and had shot some civilians in the process, including the clerk, a man and a woman." It felt like my head was filled with cotton, they're voices sounding muffled. I ran upstairs towards my parents bedroom.

"Mom! Dad!" I flung open they're door and found that the bed was still made. I already knew the moment that the cop said the word "shot" that my parents were not up here sleeping and that they were never coming home. But I needed to see for myself.

"Mommy." I barely whispered as I sunk to the floor. Soon after, I felt someone pull me up and bring me downstairs.

"Is there anyone that we can call? A grandparent, aunt, uncle...someone?" I stared blankly at the clock. Only ten minutes has past. And in those ten minutes my whole world changed.

"Uhhh...my...my brother. He's at school."

"Ok, we'll call him right away." I just nodded. That was all that I could do.

Before I knew it, I was running out of the house with the officers yelling for me to come back. I ran down the street and found myself in Edwards driveway. I rang the doorbell and then knocked.

Finally Edwards' dad, Carlisle, answered wearing his pajamas and a robe, his blond hair disheveled from sleep.

"Bella, what's wrong. It's almost 1:30 in the morning." I could feel the tears developing in my eyes waiting to brim over.

"I need Edward." He stepped aside and I ran up the stairs towards his room. I didn't even knock. He was still awake, unsurprisingly, sitting at his desk reading something on his computer.

I just stood in the doorway and finally let the tears consume me, unable to hold it in any longer.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He rushed over to me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Bella, you're scaring me. Why are you crying, what happened?"

"My parents..." Was all I could get out and then I found myself in Edwards' arms.

"Come on, come sit down." He helped me over to his bed and had me sit down.

"Tell me what happened."

"They never came home last night. They went to a gas station on their way home and someone was there with a gun." I started crying again and he just rocked me back and forth.

"Shhh, it's alright. It's alright."

"Edward, they're not coming back! It's not going to be ok!" I shot up from the bed and started yelling. The look on his face was full of surprise from my outburst.

I sunk to the floor for the second time, but this time no one helped me up, someone joined me. I wrapped my arms around Edwards' neck and tried to mold myself to him.

"Why is this happening to me?" I sobbed into his shoulder.

"I don't know Bells. I don't know."

"I don't want to be alone. Can I stay here?" I was hoping he would say yes, I couldn't stand to be in that house by myself knowing my parents weren't there and were never going to be there ever again. At the thought, a chill ran down my spine and Edward pulled me closer to him.

"You don't even have to ask." I could hear people talking downstairs and I knew right away that the cops followed me here and are now talking to Carlisle about what had happened.

"Do you wanna go to bed? I think my mom just washed the shirt that you like to sleep in." I nodded and he got my sleepwear that I always sleep in when I spent the night at his house. They consisted of a Devil Wears Prada shirt, and a pair of his boxers that ended up never fitting him, so he let me have them in case of emergencies like this. He handed them to me and I went into his bathroom.

I walked in and put the pajamas on the sink and caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I looked worse than shit. And that's saying something. My hair was a mess, my face was paler than pale, and there was a blank expression in my eyes. I didn't look like me. Hell, I didn't even feel like myself at the moment. Things like this just didn't happen to me. It happened to characters on TV, not me, not in real life. Sure my life wasn't perfect. It was far from it, but this was just too much. I could feel all the feelings swirling inside of me and building up. The most dominant was anger.

Anger towards my parents for stopping at the gas station.

Anger towards the shooter for choosing that gas station.

Anger towards the clerk for not giving him the money.

Anger towards my parents for leaving me alone.

Anger towards myself for being angry with my parents.

I felt like I was going to burst, so I punched Edwards' medicine cabinet.

Glass was everywhere. In the sink, on the floor, even in my hand. It didn't even hurt. I didn't know if it was because I was beyond hurt already that it just didn't register yet or the fact that I just didn't care. All I did was stare at my hand when I heard Edward barge into the bathroom.

"What the hell happened! Bella?" He eyed my bloody hand and the broken glass.

"Sorry, I just..." I started crying again. I felt like I've been crying forever, and I was sick of it. I felt weak. I was weak. But then again my parents just died so who am I to judge.

For the third time tonight Edward wrapped me in his arms and helped me over to his bed. I was starting to feel the pain in my hand, I didn't like it. I wanted to go back to not feeling it. I started to shake from the pain and Edward could sense my duress.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." He walked back to his bathroom and reached under the sink for a first-aid kit. He brought it back over and opened it revealing all its contents. He pulled out alcohol wipes and some tweezers. He gently began to remove the pieces of glass from my hand. A couple times I would whimper from the pain and he would soothe me. He continued to clean it and then put gauze around my hand. During this I could feel my eyes start to droop, I was so tired.

Edward went back into the bathroom to return the kit and he brought back my pajamas. I didn't even have time to put them on before I took my anger out on the poor medicine cabinet. He handed them to me and I gratefully took them once again.

"Can you help me?" He looked at me like I just asked him to have sex with me. If I wasn't so depressed at the moment, I would have found it comical. But I was so weak and dead serious. I could barely stand up. I knew this was awkward for him. I didn't want it to be. It wasn't supposed to be a sensual moment or anything. I just couldn't do anything anymore.

"Please Edward. It's no big deal." Even though I knew it was.

"Ummm, yeah." He slowly made his way over to me and brought his hands down to the bottom of my shirt and gently brought it up over my head. He then reached over to get the shirt on the bed and pulled it over my head and slowly pulling it over my head, his eyes never leaving mine. I managed to unbutton my pants and he helped me slide them off and then I pulled up the boxers that hung low on my hips. There was a strange feeling in the air and I could tell he could feel it too as he looked at me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." Tears started to well up in my eyes again.

"Don't. Please, not now." I whispered as I closed my eyes. I started to crawl into his bed and he followed after he changed and turned the lights off.

I curled up into his side and rested my head on his chest as he hugged me close. And then the tears started flowing again. But eventually I fell asleep in the safest place I knew, Edwards' arms.

The next morning I awoke to voices. I was facing the wall so if I opened my eyes, no one would know that I was eavesdropping.

"Do you think she's going to want to go to school today?" I heard Carlisle whisper. I forgot about school.

"I don't know Dad. You should have seen her last night, she was absolutely broken. I hate seeing her like this." I knew that voice anywhere and it immediately put me at ease.

"Have you talked to Emmett at all?" Emmett. Is he here?

"Yeah, he said that he'll be home sometime tonight and to keep an eye on her."

"Ok, well maybe you should wake her up and ask her if she wants to go today or not, if she doesn't you can obviously stay with her and I'll call the school informing them of her situation. Just let me know." Today I need a distraction, I knew it was going to be a bad idea but I was going to go to school. After I made this silent decision, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Bella?" I pretended to stir a little, making it seem as though I was still asleep.

"Bells you gotta get up." I slowly turned over to see Edwards face inches from mine. A sad smile formed on his face.

"Morning."

"Hi." I whispered.

"Well, I hate to break it to you but we have school in about an hour. My dad said that we could stay here if we wanted and just hang out, talk, whatever you want or go to school. It's your choice." He was gently stroking my hair with his fingers, it was calming.

"School." My voice cracked.

"Are you sure?" I nodded.

"I need a distraction Edward. And, surprisingly, going to school just might be what I need."

"Alright." He got up and headed towards the door and went downstairs, probably to tell Carlisle that we were going to school. I slowly got out of bed, grabbed all my clothes and went downstairs. I found Edward and told him that I wanted to go home to take a shower and get dressed.

"Do you want me to come with?" Thank God. I nodded.

"Please." We both walked down the street to my house. I unlocked the door, and was immediately blasted with the abrupt silence that filled the house. Usually, on the first day of school my mom would be in the kitchen making me pancakes and my dad would be sitting at the table reading the paper and waiting for me to come down and join them. The scene that unfolded before me was no such thing. There was no aroma of pancake batter or the occasional cough coming from my father. It was just empty and cold. I walked further into the house and didn't stop until I was in my room gathering my stuff and continuing to go into the bathroom. Edward stayed in my room and told me that he would be here when I got out. That didn't comfort me as much as I would have liked it to.

I shredded the pajamas that I was wearing off my body, turned on the warm water of the shower and stepped in. It was soothing, but then I felt a stinging pain in my hand. Remembering the way it got like that just made me hurt all over. Or maybe it was more of an ache. I couldn't tell the difference anymore. Finally, I stepped out and dried myself off and put on a pair of jeans and a blue, striped hoodie over my undergarments and then went back to my room. Edward was still sitting on my bed, waiting for me. He didn't notice me because he was listening to music. I pulled the earbuds out of his ears.

"What are you listening to?" I questioned him as I sat down with a brush in my hand.

"A Skylit Drive." I continued to brush my hair as he gave me one of the earbuds and I put in my ear. The singers' voice was definitely unique, especially after Edward told me that it was a guy. I chuckled a little at that because his voice was so high that I thought it was a female fronted band.

We went downstairs and Edward made a quick cup of coffee for both of us. He knew that I needed coffee in the morning before school or else I wouldn't make it. And given the situation that I was already in, I knew I was going to need more than a cup.

Before stepping out of the house, I quickly put my damp hair up into a messy bun that hung loosely at the nape of my neck and looked back into the house. My dad would be leaving right about now and getting into his cruiser that was just sitting in the driveway, begging to be driven. My dad never missed a day of work seeing as he was Chief of police here in Forks. And now he wasn't. It was as simple as that.

Edward quietly led me to his car, opened the door for me and went over to his side. It was a silent car ride to Forks High School, but I didn't mind at all. We got out and headed to the entrance. He walked me to my locker, while people were staring. They knew. Of course they knew. It was Forks, Washington for crying out loud. Everyone knew everything around here, especially if it involved the chief and his family. I quietly choked out a sob, trying not to draw any more attention to myself, when Edward grabbed my hand. I silently opened my locker and put away everything that I didn't need for the next few classes.

We walked towards his locker and that's when we found Alice. She ran over to me in her high heeled booties and wrapped me into a hug.

"Sweetie I am so sorry. How are you? Don't answer that, I know you must feel absolutely horrible. If you need me at all you know you can talk to me, ok?" I nodded and she let me go, clearly getting the message that I didn't want to talk. Edward walked me to my first class, Biology 2. I hated knowing that I didn't have any classes with him this year, I needed him by my side, but I knew that we were soon going to have to part so he could get to his class on time.

"If you need anything, come find me right away, alright?" He hugged me to him and kissed the top of my head. I hung on for dear life and wouldn't let go until the bell rang.

"I'm sorry, I made you late." I felt bad now, it was the first day of school, this is when you had to make a first good impression.

"Don't worry about it. I'm always late anyways." He smiled and squeezed my hand and finally let go.

I walked into my classroom and all eyes were on me. That's when I knew that today was a mistake. I shouldn't have come to school at all. I definitely should have taken Carlisle up on his offer and just stayed home where it was safe. I went to the back of the room and took a seat. I heard the teacher say a few things but I wasn't really paying attention. I just wanted to get through today and then maybe the next day wouldn't be so bad and then hopefully tomorrow would turn into a week and then a month and so on. As soon as the bell rang I was the first one out of my seat and quickly made it to my next class in record time, the teacher wasn't even here yet so I just took a seat in the back and waited.

After that class ended, my chest felt like there were five bricks on it. It was hard to breathe and I couldn't see straight. And that's when people decided to come up and give their condolences. Some I knew. Some I didn't. I just nodded and thanked them. But I didn't know what they were saying, it was all so fuzzy. I could faintly hear the buzz of the bell. But I didn't move, things were starting to haze over and I wondered if this is what it felt like to pass out. I quickly sat on the ground, with my back against some lockers and brought my knees up to my chest and cried. I heard a clicking noise and then something scuffing across the tile floor, as someone rushed over to my side.

"Bella, honey, it's Alice." I looked up to see her worried face.

"It hurts Alice. I don't know what to do." I put my head back on my knees.

"I know it does, I know." I continued to cry harder as she rubbed my arm soothingly. I thought I was all cried out last night, but apparently I was wrong.

"Bella, do you want me to get Edward?" I just nodded and stayed in my position. I could feel Alice leave my side and it felt like forever until I felt the presence of someone in front of me. I slowly lifted my head and found green eyes staring back at me. I pretty much leaped at him and wrapped my arms around his neck, while his hands found my waist.

"Bells, what happened?" He asked softly, rubbing my back.

"I don't know. There were too many people. I just couldn't do it." He gently pushed me away so he could look into my eyes again.

"I'm gonna take you home ok?" My eyes widened in fear.

"No, Edward, I can't go home, I can't be alone. Please don't leave me. Please." He brought me back to his chest and I grabbed onto his jacket.

"It's ok, I'll take you to my house. And I told you before Bella, wherever you go I go. I won't leave you. I promise." I nodded into his chest and he led me outside to his car, while pulling out his phone from his pocket. I'm assuming he called Carlisle because he told him what happened and then asked him if he could call the school and let them know why we weren't there for the rest of our classes.

We got into his car and just sat there for a few minutes. I was still trying to calm down while Edward was just holding me. I breathed in his scent and it pretty much instantly calmed me. He was just so familiar, he was my family, he was my everything.

After about five minutes, he asked if I was hungry and immediately said yes.

"Where do you wanna go? We can go anywhere, you choose." He smiled at me. A genuine smile, not a pity smile. For that, I was grateful.

"Anywhere?" I questioned, giving him a smile back. It felt foreign to do that. It felt too soon to be happy. But then again how soon is too soon. I didn't know but it just didn't feel right.

"Anywhere." He repeated. And instantly I knew where to go. But I pretended to think while he put in a Paramore CD. He always knew what would cheer me up. Paramore was my favorite band and they helped me through so many hard times. I hoped to myself that they could get me through this.

"So? Where to?" He turned towards me. Him, of all people, didn't know where I was thinking of. It was a secret of mine that I shared with my dad. No one knew about it. Not even my mom. It was just something for me and him, a father/daughter tradition. We would go there every Wednesday, after I got out of school. I just wanted to feel him; I couldn't when I was home. It was just empty there, so I was hoping that I would sense something. I just hoped that Edward would like it.

"I think I know a place."

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter and enjoy the rest of your weekend! Also, Bella, Edward, and Alice's outfits for school are on my profile. Go check them out.**

**Chapter Question: If you could go anywhere to eat right this second, where would you go? **

**I would go to a place called Shady Glen, they have awesome hot dogs and THE best ice cream. Seriously, it's the best. I'm literally drooling as I'm thinking about it right now. Well not really but I could really go for some right about now haha.**


	3. We Are Broken

I sat in the passenger's seat and started drumming my fingers against my legs. I was starting to get anxious. We had been driving for about an hour, and I knew that we were getting closer as we drove by familiar landmarks that were five minutes from the shop.

"Are you nervous about something?" I shot my head towards Edward and he kept trying to look at me even though he was driving.

"No. Why?" I knew he was going to call me out on my defensiveness.

"No need to get defensive. It was just a question and merely an observation." He looked over at me once again and gave me a smirk that I knew all too well.

"Sorry, I don't mean to be." I looked down at my hands and started to play with the rings on my fingers.

"It's fine. Now tell me what's on your mind." I sighed in defeat.

"It's a place that me and my dad went to. And I'm scared to go there." It sounded stupid, I know.

"Why are you scared?"

"Because I'm afraid that I won't be able to feel him or my mom anymore. When we went back to my house so I could take a shower, I couldn't feel them. Like I could imagine them being there, and see them doing their daily routine but the house just felt so empty. And it hurts knowing that I won't be able to see them or talk to them anymore. Or feel them hug me or hear them tell me that they love me. I'm never going to hear my mom laugh at my dad's stupid jokes or hear my dad tell my mom how beautiful she looks when she's only wearing sweatpants and an old beat up shirt. I can't feel them Edward, and that terrifies me." I was on the verge of tears again.

"I know it scares you Bella, but just know that I'm here for you, all of us are here for you. Pretty soon Emmett will be here, and hopefully things will get better.

"Edward, what if I forget them?" Completely disregarding what he just said.

"You're not going to forget them." He looked straight into my eyes.

"How do you know?"

"Because you're Bella Swan, you never forget anything." I scoffed at that.

"Wow. That's complete bullshit and you know it. I forget everything." I remembered the time that I actually forgot to take brownies out of the oven for Emmett's birthday a couple years ago and almost burnt the house down.

"Yes, that may be true, but you never forget the things that truly matter to you. I know you always bring up the brownie incident, but remember you didn't forget his birthday, you remembered that his favorite band was playing at the local club when he mentioned it months before and actually got tickets for him to go see them. There are things that matter in this world and are worth remembering, your parents mattered in this world. You loved them; you are never going to forget them. Trust me Bella." I knew on some level that Edward was right and I hated it when he was right.

We pulled into the driveway of the ice cream parlor and I looked around. I had just been here a couple days ago with my dad. We had sat at the picnic tables outside. There was one that didn't have an umbrella and was a little beat up, the paint had started to chip and it was a little slanty. But for some unknown reason we had always claimed that one to be ours. I looked to the left, where the door was wide open letting the cool September air in. I slowly got out of the car and continued to look around. It was deserted. Kids were in school now so there wasn't anyone here except for the employees. I walked further leaving Edward behind me. I found myself in front of my picnic table and that's when I realized that I felt nothing. It wasn't like in the movies when the character felt a slight breeze when they asked for a sign, no butterfly fluttered slowly past me, no single leaf fell from a branch and landed right in my hand. There was nothing. The air was still, creating no drafts for a breeze. Nothing.

I turned back to Edward and he had a sad expression on his face. He knew it too. He just pointed to the inside of the shop and I nodded as I sat on the bench. A few minutes later he came back with a dish of vanilla ice cream with a peanut butter cup on top for me and a hot fudge sundae for him. We ate in silence, no words needed to be spoken.

After we finished, we headed home. We were pulling into my driveway when I noticed the Jeep parked there.

"I thought he wasn't going to be able to get here until later?" I looked at Edward but he just shrugged.

I got out of the car and made my way to the front door. I felt Edwards hand on my back and I turned around to face him.

"I'm gonna leave you two alone for a little bit, okay? Call me after if you want." I nodded and gave him a hug.

"Thank you." I whispered to him.

"Anything for you, Swan." He kissed my forehead and drove to his house a couple houses down from mine.

I unlocked the door and cautiously made my way inside. Before I knew it, Emmett had me in his arms and that's when I broke down again. I've never see him like this before and it scared me. A lot of things scared me now. And, surprise, that scared me. It was odd.

"Bella, I am **so **sorry." He said softly.

"Why are you sorry?" I whimpered, pulling away from him. His eyes were red and puffy and there were tear streaks down his face.

"I wasn't here for you. I feel horrible that you had to find out on your own, I can't even imagine how you must feel. I'm so sorry." I latched onto him again.

"Why is this happening to us?" I asked, already knowing that he didn't have the answer.

"I don't Bells, I really don't know." He gripped me even tighter and practically dragged half carried me over to the sofa.

"What are we going to do?" I looked up at him. He looked hesitant.

"Well, I'm gonna take time off from school and move back home and try and get a job. We'll be okay Bella."

"How do you know?" He gave me a sad smile.

"Cause I'm your big brother, I know everything." I let out a small laugh.

"Now why don't you go upstairs and try to fall asleep, you look absolutely exhausted. We'll talk more tomorrow." I nodded, gave him a hug and went to my room.

I barely made it into my pajamas before I passed out on my bed, falling into a deep slumber.

_I was in the car with Mom and Dad. They were both talking to each other when they pulled into a gas station. Dad got out to pump the gas while Mom went to get some snacks in the small store. Soon after, Dad followed her to pay and that's when I saw someone go into the store with a gun. He had a black hoodie on with the hood up. I couldn't see his face. I ran into the store and saw the man arguing with the clerk and Dad was trying to help while standing in front of Mom. I started screaming for my parents to come back, to leave. But they didn't hear me, didn't even look at me. It was as if I wasn't even there. The clerk kept refusing to give the man the money from the cash register and Dad kept trying to diffuse the situation, but it obviously wasn't helping because the man shot the clerk and then Dad. Mom was left there screaming for him as she sunk to the floor. The man pointed the gun at her. She said something to him, and then he pulled the trigger. I stood there screaming for my parents to get up. The man turned towards me, his hood still up, covering his face. He walked up to me and started shaking me, making me scream even louder. _

"_What did you see, you bitch! What did you see!" He screamed in my face._

"_Get off of me! I didn't see anything!" Everything around me was starting to fade, but the grip on my shoulders never led up. _

"_Please leave me alone." I prayed. Then everything turned to black._

"Bella! Bella, wake up. It's just a dream!" My eyes snapped open to find a very scared looking Emmett holding me down, trying to stop my thrashing. I could feel a nauseous feeling in my stomach, from seeing all the blood flooding around my parents.

"Oh my God." I mumbled while pushing Emmett out of the way. I stumbled to our bathroom and emptied out the contents of my stomach. I could feel Emmett behind me, pulling my hair away from my face.

After about five minutes I finally pulled away from the toilet and just sat on the floor with Emmett sitting next to me.

"You wanna tell me what that was all about?" He asked softly.

"I saw them. Mom and Dad. I was with them but they couldn't see me and couldn't hear me. I watched them get shot, there was blood everywhere, and then the man with the gun saw me; he kept shaking me asking me what I saw. He wouldn't leave me alone." My voice was monotone. My eyes filled with tears but they didn't brim over. My brother pulled me into his arms and made me stand up and started to walk me back to my room, but I just clung to him and tried to get him to stop.

"No, I don't want to be alone. Can I sleep in your room tonight?" It felt like the old days. When I was little and I would have nightmare, I would always sneak into Emmett's room so I didn't have to wake my parents, and I would crawl into bed with him.

"Since when do you ask that? You know you don't need permission for that." We made our way to his room and I crawled to "my" side of the bed. I lay on my stomach facing the wall, tears started to roll down my face and sobs escaped my chest. I fell back to sleep again with Emmett rubbing my back soothingly. Just like the old days. But only now, some people were missing. I longed for the actual old days, when I was child. And whenever I would get hurt, my dad and brother were there to kick whoever's ass that made me upset. My mom would be there also, only with brownies or cookies to help make me feel better. But those days were gone. And I was never going to get them back. I knew that I wouldn't forget them but I would forget what it was like to be happy. I was heading into a depression and I didn't even know it.

**A/N: Alright, major apologies to you guys for not updating last Saturday and sorry for such a short chapter. School has seriously been kicking my ass. I'm only taking 3 classes this semester but they are freaking hardcore. Also, I really didn't have any inspiration to write and I came up with some complete shit, but I didn't want to update with it. You guys deserved better than that, hell the story itself deserved better than that. But, I got to see my sister during the week and it felt like "the old days" so she gave me the inspiration for this chapter. I still don't like it but it's better than the trash that I was about to give to you guys. So I'm dedicating this chapter to my big sister, Kristin, she is the best sister in the world and I love her to death. Again I'm sorry for not updating sooner, I'm hoping to make it up to you by updating on Monday or maybe even tomorrow, but I do have a lot of work for school that I have to do, so don't hate me if I can't update until next Saturday. Also, please review, I'm not one to beg, but this is the third chapter and I was kinda expecting a little feedback. I don't even care if it's just one word. Pretty please, with (insert favorite topping here) on top. And if you're still reading this then major props to you haha. **

**Chapter Question: What's your favorite ice cream?**


	4. The Party Scene

**Disclaimer: Me no own Twilight. Comprende?**

October 27, 2006

It's been one month, 3 weeks, and two days since my world came crumbling down. Not that I've been counting or anything.

Emmett is now back home. He dropped out of school and is now a Gym teacher for Forks elementary school. His dream was to be a personal trainer but I can tell that he loves this job, more than he likes to admit. He says it makes him feel like a kid again, especially when he joins in on the games, which is pretty much all the time. Not to mention the kids love him.

I still have nightmares every night, but I've been able to stop waking up screaming. For that I'm thankful for, and I'm sure Emmett is too.

School is still there. I absolutely hate it. All the pathetic pity stares towards me. Edward tries to shield me from them but he can only do so much.

Edward has helped so much. He's been my rock. My hope. When the day of funeral came around, he was the one that got me to go.

_I was sitting in front of my mirror, brushing my hair absentmindedly, not really _seeing_ anything. Everything was just passing by in a blur. Alice had come by earlier to help with food preparations but all I could do was thank her and Jasper for being here for me and Emmett and that I appreciate it. She gave me a hug in return and said that she would see me in a bit._

_Well, I'm not so sure that's going to happen, I replied to her silently in my head._

_I continued staring at my reflection in the mirror. There was absolutely no expression on my face whatsoever. I might as well have died with my parents that night too. I'm not here. I'm not living. At least not really. Things no longer made me smile, a true smile, not a faked one. I cried myself to sleep, sometimes with arms holding me through the night and sometimes I was alone. At school, I was practically a zombie._

_A knock brought me back to the real world. Where I knew I was going to be saying goodbye to my parents. _

"_What?" I yelled through the door. I saw Edward poke his head in._

"_Can I come in?" I nodded and he sat behind me on my bed._

"_Remember when we were kids and we would lay out in my back yard and stare at the clouds, making pictures out of them?" He nodded and smiled._

"_Of course I do."_

"_What happened to those days? When did everything get to be so damn hard?" I heard him sigh._

"_I wish I had the answer to that. All I can say is that people grow up, whether we want to or not. Sometimes bad things happen to good people and we have no control over that."_

"_I don't think I can go today. I can't do it. I can't say goodbye yet. I won't."_

"_Bella…"_

"_No Edward, I can't." Tears were forming in my already bloodshot eyes._

"_I'm so _sick and tired _of crying all the time. I just want it to stop." I stood up and started to pace._

"_Well maybe if you go it will be some sort of closure for you."_

"_I don't care about any God damned closure."_

"_Bella, I don't want you to regret not going in the future. At least go for Emmett, he needs you just as much as you need him. Please." I huffed in response; he knew that that would get me to go. Always bring Emmett up and I'll end up being putty in your hands._

"_You'll stay with me right?" He reached out to grab my hand. I grabbed it graciously._

"_Always." _

_I was still as a stone throughout the whole ceremony. I could hear whimpering and coughs coming from various people. I looked over at Emmett; he had tears streaming down his face. But me, I felt nothing. I wasn't crying. I felt horrible. How could I _not_ be crying. They were fucking burying my parents in the ground. And here I stood, showing no emotion. I felt disgusted with myself. Some daughter I was._

_About an hour passed and people were starting to leave. That just left Emmett, Edward and I. Then Emmett left to help Rose with the food at home. There I stood, in front of two graves, thinking how my parents didn't belong there. They didn't belong in caskets six feet underground. They should be home. The more I thought about this the more upset I become and finally the tears came. I felt so alone, that is, until I felt warm arms surround me. The contact just made me cry even harder._

_We stood there for what seemed like hours, but couldn't have been more than fifteen minutes. I started to shiver from cold air, signaling to Edward that it was time to leave. I looked over my shoulder and quietly said my goodbyes._

_We got back to my house where everyone was over for food and whatnot. But I went right up to my room, Edward following me. I collapsed on my bed, suddenly feeling exhausted. I started to crawl under the covers when I remembered the clothes that I had on. I looked up at Edward who was still standing._

"_Can you turn around for a second?" He nodded and did as I said. I rummaged around in my dresser and found some pjs._

_When I was done, I crawled under the covers and then let Edward come sit by me._

"_How are you feeling?" He asked while pulling me to him. I sighed._

"_Honestly?" I looked up at him. He nodded._

"_Like I got hit by a truck." He frowned at my answer._

"_Care to explain?" I paused trying to find the right words._

"_I just hurt all over. I have a headache, my stomach hurts. My whole body just aches."_

"_It'll get better Bella. Trust me. It may not be right away, but it will eventually. And I'll be right here with you throughout the whole thing, trying to make it better for you, somehow."_

"_Thank you." I hugged him close._

"_Now, why don't you shut your eyes for a little bit? You look exhausted."_

"_Will you be here when I wake up?"_

"_Of course." _

_I fell asleep once again in Edwards arms. He sometimes spent the night here because of my nightmares, I always felt bad waking up Emmett especially since he was probably going through this too. Edward would usually wake me up before the screaming started and he would then rock me back to sleep._

_But oddly, the nightmares didn't come. I was absolutely free of them. I woke up to Edward quietly snoring next to me, his arms still around my waist. I smiled into his chest. Maybe things really _were _going to be ok._

Halloween was coming up and Edward and Alice wanted me to go to a Halloween party. I, of course, didn't want to go. My depression was still getting the best of me, however the nightmares have completely stopped.

Me and Alice were driving in her car arguing about me going.

She was getting frustrated, I was getting frustrated. It wasn't a very happy conversation.

We pulled into the parking lot and I groaned but she just pushed me out of the car.

"Alice I don't even want to go, so why are you making me come here." I grimaced as we entered the Halloween store.

"Because Bella, you have barely been out of your house and you need a little fun in your life. Plus Edward is looking forward to going this weekend and he wants you to go with. So just pretend like you want to go and pretend that you are having fun. Do it for Edward _and _Emmett. He's been worried about you lately you know." I huffed at her reply.

"I know Alice, it's just things aren't going right for me anymore. I just can't help but think that this party is going to be a bad idea." She looked up at me, while pulling out different costumes to try on.

"Bella, it's going to be fine. Trust me." I nodded.

"I really hope you're right." I muttered.

We went into the dressing rooms and tried on a bunch of different costumes. I came out as a pirate and Alice joined me seconds later with a cowgirl outfit on. What a surprise, I thought. Jasper had a strange fascination with the South.

We thought it would be funny if we got the guys matching costumes to ours. Me and Edward would both be pirates and Alice and Jasper would be a cowgirl and cowboy. I inwardly laughed at the expression that would probably be on Jaspers face when he notices what's going on.

We made our purchases and went home. I was just so _thrilled _about this party. Can you detect the sarcasm?

On Halloween night the four of us made our way to the party. Jasper kept throwing glances at Alice, and I could tell that they weren't staying long so they could get on to living Jaspers weird fantasy.

As we pulled into the yard, you could hear the bass from the music already. Tonight was going to be crazy. There were strobe lights everywhere and scary props outside as well as inside by the looks of it. We made it further into the house where people were in costumes and dancing. I knew already that I wanted to leave but I had to keep reminding myself that I was here for Edward. As we kept walking, I was bumping into people and getting irritated. We stopped at a secluded area and Alice and Jasper went to go dance.

"I'm gonna go get us some drinks. Will you be ok here for a minute?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes Edward, I'll be fine." He laughed and shuffled his way through the crowd to find some beverages.

About a minute later someone was tapping me on the shoulder. I turned around to see a tall guy with reddish skin and cropped black hair. He had to be at least 20. I smiled at him.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry, I just thought that you were way to pretty to be standing here all by yourself." He smiled back. Wow, ok.

"I'm not alone, my friend just went to go get some drinks." I pointed in the direction that Edward went.

"Oh ok." He continued to smile.

"And nice line by the way." I chuckled. He looked down, clearly embarrassed.

"Yea, I know. I really just needed some excuse to come over and talk to you and that just kind of shot right out of my mouth." I laughed at his awkwardness. He was cute.

"Well here you are, and somehow and it seemed to work." He smiled again. He has a really nice smile.

"I'm Jacob." He held out his hand and of course I took it. It was so warm.

"Bella."

"That's a really pretty name." I blushed. Wow, I never blush when guys compliment me, well except for Edward. Oh no, Edward.

"Ummm, thanks." I replied, while looking around.

"You looking for your friend?"

"Yea, he should have been back by now…oh here he is." Just as I was saying that he appeared by my side.

"Here you go." He handed me my drink while eyeing Jacob.

"Who's this?" He questioned. I just stared at Edward for a moment, not really hearing him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Edward this is Jacob. Jacob this is my friend, Edward." They shook hands and they were both giving each other a strange look. Like they were both trying to fight for dominance.

Well this is going to be interesting, I thought.

**A/N: So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was a little hard for me to write. Thankfully, I've never been to a funeral, so I didn't add what exactly happens, so I hope I caught the right affect. If not, I'm sorry. Remember, reviews get you teasers. Enjoy the rest of your long weekend.**

**Chapter Question: What are you being/doing for Halloween?**


	5. This Close

**Disclaimer: Do I own Twilight? Nope, so you can't sue me. HA!**

"So Jacob, right? What are you doing here, you look a little old to be coming to a high school Halloween party." Edward questioned. I rolled my eyes.

"My cousin is friends with the guy who lives here so he invited me. And I don't think I'm that old." He chuckled and then smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Exactly how old are you then?" Edward pressed.

"Twenty one." Edward just gave me a look that clearly stated that he didn't approve.

"That is definitely not that old at all." I finally put my two cents in.

"Well I would hope not. I don't want to scare you off." Holy shit, was he flirting with me? I could feel my cheeks getting warm and I instantly knew that I would have a blush on my face.

"You're cute when you blush." I smiled and caught Edward looking at me then at Jacob. He was clearly uncomfortable.

"Do you maybe wanna go for a walk?" He asked me. I hesitantly looked at Edward.

"It's fine. Go." I stared at him, trying to figure out if he meant it or not.

"Seriously, go on. I'll just go find Alice and Jasper."

"Are you sure?" He walked up to me and whispered something in my ear.

"Just don't do anything stupid, Bella." He smiled at me. But there was something off about it. Jacob grabbed my hand and started to lead me to the exit, I looked back at Edward and the look on his face was clearly frustration.

I felt a pang in my heart. I felt guilty for leaving Edward behind, as Jacob kept pulling me towards the side of the house. When Jacob gently pushed me against the brick siding, every thought I had about anything was pushed out of my head. When he stroked my cheek and softly placed a kiss on my neck, all my inhibitions were gone.

I wrapped my arms around his neck while his hands gripped my hips, trying to pull me closer to him. I felt his lips trail kisses towards my jaw and then landing on my lips. They were forceful and urgent. I could feel his need to deepen the kiss and surprisingly, I let him. His hands were moving upwards, pulling my shirt up in the process, that's when my brain was telling my body that I should stop, and that this was going too far.

"Jacob?" His lips moved back down to my neck while his hands moved up and landed on the wall behind me, successfully trapping me in the process. He gently bit my neck, causing me to elicit a small moan from my lips. I could feel him smile against my neck. This was going too far. It was seriously like a _DING, DING, DING _went off in my head, urging me to stop.

"Jacob." I tried again. He hummed against my skin.

"I think we should stop. It's getting late." I panted.

"Are you sure about that?" He moved to other side of my neck and trailed down to my collar bone.

"Yes, please." I heard him sigh, while he reluctantly pulled away. I could see a darkness in his eyes. Whether it was from what just happened or something else entirely, I couldn't tell.

He kept his hands on either side of my head, while he looked into my eyes. I almost squirmed from the way that he was looking at me. I hated how he made me feel like this, especially since I just met him. I normally didn't do anything like this. But I figured I deserved a little fun in my life. That's what I thought, so I was running with it. But I also knew that if Edward didn't take me home soon then Emmett would have a fucking heart attack and would automatically expect the worse.

"Alright. Give me your phone." I looked at him, clearly confused.

"So I can put in my number."

"Oh, right. Yea, sorry." I quietly laughed at my stupidity and pulled my phone out. I hesitantly gave it to him and watched him touch the keypad and then hand it back to me.

"I'll give you a call sometime." He bent down and gave me one last kiss that lasted a little longer than I expected. I broke away first, and saw Edward behind Jacob. I watched Jacob walk away and then Edward came towards me.

"Were you seriously just making out with a guy that you just met not even an hour ago?" His voice rose at each word. I had a feeling he was pissed. Wow, good observation Bella.

"So what if I was. It's called having fun every once in a while. Maybe you should try it." I instantly regretted the last thing I said.

"Ok, I'm just going to disregard what you just said. I'm taking you home. It's a little after midnight, if I don't have you home soon, Emmetts going to flip." He grabbed my arm and practically dragged me towards his car.

It was a silent ride home. My thoughts kept drifting towards Jacob. I wondered if he would call me. I wondered if he actually liked me or if he was just trying to score with a high school girl. I pushed the thoughts out of my head and tried to think positively for once. I was wishing that there was a possibility that he could like me for me. When I thought of that, for some reason my head tried to force Edward into the picture. It conjured up the feelings from when he caught me undressing after almost drowning. Was there a possibility that I liked Edward as more than a friend? I inwardly snorted and quickly decided against it. Edward has been with me since we were three. He has seen me go through all the awkward stages of my life and yet he has been there for me through everything that I went through. My first boyfriend, my first kiss, my first break up, the first time I told my parents I hated them, the first time I ran away from home. He was there through it all. But I couldn't help but think that I could start over with Jacob. I could be whoever the hell I wanted to be. I didn't have to be poor Bella Swan, whose parents just died. I could be Bella Swan, the girl who wanted to start over. The girl who wanted to be normal again.

We pulled into my driveway and Edward walked me to my door. I unlocked it and he followed me in.

"What are you doing?" I turned to look at him.

"I just wanted to talk to Emmett."

"Why." Just when I said that I heard him walk into the foyer.

"How was the party?"

"Bella met a guy."

"Edward!" He just shrugged.

"A guy, huh?" I sighed and gently rubbed my forehead. This was not going to go well.

"Yup. And guess how old he is?" I saw Emmetts eyes go wide.

"Twenty one." I could practically hear Emmett growl after Edward told him.

"It's not that old." I tried to argue.

"Are you fucking kidding me Bella!"

"What! He's nice." I defended him.

"Oh, well that makes it all better." His voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Seriously, Bella, he's only a year younger than me. That's just ridiculous." I looked over to Edward and then looked back to Emmett. I growled in frustration and ran to my room.

After I had plopped myself on my bed, I heard a knock at my door.

"Just go away and leave me alone!" Instead of heeding my request, I heard the door open and then felt someone sit on my bed.

"Bella, we're just worried."

"I don't care."

"Yes you do."

"No, Edward, I really don't." I heard him sigh and even though my back was facing him, I could pretty much see him run his hands through his hair and then pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"You let Alice date Jasper and he's almost twenty and she's even younger than me."

"Ok, that is completely different."

"How the fuck is that different? Please enlighten me."

"One, Jasper is my best friend; I know he wouldn't hurt her intentionally. Two, we've known him our whole lives. And three, he loves her so much it's disgusting."

"Whatever." I mumbled into my pillow. On some level, I knew he was right.

"Bells, we're just trying to protect you."

"Yea I know. But you know what; he might not even call me. So you guys probably don't even have to worry." He snorted.

"Why wouldn't he want to call you? You're Bella Swan. He'd be a fucking idiot if he didn't call you."

"Ok, first you're complaining about me being with him tonight and now you're saying that he's going to call? Dude, make up your mind." He chuckled and layed down on my bed.

"It's just hard seeing you with other guys. I don't want anything to happen to you." I turned over so I could see his face. He was looking up at the ceiling.

"Wow, I didn't know you cared that much." I was trying to get him annoyed. I tried really hard to keep my face serious.

"Are you serious right now?" He turned on his side so he could face me. He looked hurt.

"Maybe." I looked down and twirled a stray thread from my bedspread around my finger.

"We've known each our whole lives and but for some reason you're doubting our friendship." I looked up at him and smiled.

"You're a bitch, you know that?" He could tell that I was just messing with him. I knew that he cared about me.

"I try." I laughed.

"And you definitely succeed." He pushed my shoulder lightly and I pushed him back a little more forcefully.

"Oh it's on." He stood up on my bed and grabbed one of my throw pillows.

"You wouldn't." I was crawling away from him, but soon ran out of bed.

"Wouldn't I?" I quickly grabbed a pillow and hit him in the legs before he could act first. He stumbled a little bit and I scrambled to stand up on my bed.

It turned into a pillow war until he hit me a little too hard with the pillow and fell off of my bed. It didn't even hurt, I was just laughing uncontrollably.

"Holy shit." He leaped off the bed and helped me up, examining every part of me to make sure I wasn't hurt.

"Are you ok?" I was still laughing while he was holding onto my shoulders. Eventually I calmed down.

"You done?" I chuckled and nodded.

"Did you hurt yourself?"

"Did I hurt myself? You're the one that made me fall in the first place." He grimaced.

"Yea, sorry."

"It's fine." I started laughing again.

"How the hell do you find it funny to be thrown off of a bed?"

"No idea." I shrugged.

"Well, while you continue your little fit, I'm gonna take off." That got me to shut up.

"No don't go!"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want you to."

"Well unfortunately we both have school tomorrow and I don't know about you but I need sleep in order to function." I pouted. I was getting used to Edward spending the night. I still didn't like to spend the night alone, even though the nightmares were gone.

"Don't give me that look. You know it doesn't work on me."

"Fine. Go. Leave me all alone here. I understand." I looked down at my hands. I was trying to pull the guilt card. I knew that it wouldn't work, but I had to try.

"Well I'm glad you understand." I threw a pillow at him.

"You suck." He grinned at me.

"Good night Bella."

"Night."

I quickly got changed out of my costume and pulled my pjs on. Just as I was crawling under the covers, I heard another knock on my door.

"Are you decent?" I heard Emmett yell through the door.

"Yea, why?"

"I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Can I just come in?" I laughed.

"Yup." He opened the door and sat on the edge of my bed.

"So." Oh boy.

"What's up, Emmett?" I had a feeling this wasn't going to be good.

"I want to talk about that guy you met." I groaned.

"He was just a guy that I met. We just talked a little bit." I left out the making out against the side of a house part.

"You'll be careful right, if things progress with you two."

"Ok, seriously? I just met him tonight. It's not like we're getting married or anything. And I know how to take care of myself."

"I know you can take care of yourself, but that's not what I meant about you being careful." He looked uncomfortable and blushed. Ok where the hell did my carefree, I don't give shit big brother go?

"Well what did you mean then…" I trailed off. And then suddenly it clicked. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open.

"Ugh, seriously Emmett? Are we really gonna have this conversation?" His face paled and nodded.

"I've already had this talk with Mom." I sighed, remembering the conversation.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure that you were prepared and that you are ready if something were to happen in the distant future."

"Ok stop. Just stop. If I were to have sex with anyone, it wouldn't be until I was older or at least until I was definitely in love with the guy. So stop worrying. God, I'm not even with the guy." His eyes widened at my little outburst. I'm sure he didn't like that his little sister even thought about sex at all. But seriously, everyone was overreacting just a little bit.

"Right, ok then. I'm glad we had this talk." He patted my leg and took off, rather quickly. I just rolled my eyes. I couldn't believe that just happened. Me and my brother never really talked much about our relationships. I mean he would say suggestive stuff about him and Rosalie, but he never really elaborated on it. This whole situation made me extremely uncomfortable.

As I snuggled further into my pillow and wrapped the covers tightly around me, I heard my phone vibrate.

I picked it up and read the text.

_Had fun tonight and I wanna know you more. I'll see you tomorrow. –J_

It was pretty cryptic. I knew who it was from obviously, but what did he mean by he wanted to know me more. And how was he going to see me tomorrow? My mind flooded with questions. I didn't have any answers to those questions. My thoughts returned to the party and how he had me pressed against the house. I smiled. I let all the questions fade from my head and tried to relax. Whatever happened tomorrow was a mystery, but I couldn't wait to unsolve it.

**A/N: I have three words for you. I. Hate. School. That is why I am late updating and I apologize. I didn't realize that I had a midterm to study for that's tomorrow, along with a paper that's due on Wednesday, and a quiz today. And don't forget regular homework that's due along with the rest of everything else. This weekend was hectic to say the least. So sorry, I hope you guys forgive me. **

**So who's getting excited for Halloween? I know I am! It's my favorite holiday.**

**Well, I hope you liked the chapter.**

**I don't have a chapter question, and I figured I'd just stop asking those seeing as only one person has answered one so far.**

**Review please!**


	6. Yesterdays Feelings

**A/N: Hey guys. I feel absolutely horrible for not updating when I said that I was going to. But it turns out that Christmas was extremely busy for me. Shocker. (enter sarcasm).**

**But I'm here now and I hope that you guys will keep reading because I do intend on finishing this story if it's the last thing I do.**

**So I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

I could feel my face burning up. That's what woke me up that morning. I carefully opened my eyes and was instantly blinded by the sun. The blinds were wide open. I knew I had forgotten something before going to bed.

Before I even realized what was happening, the memories of last night flooded into my head. The introduction, the walk, the jealousy, the kiss, the talk.

It was so much to take in. I put my hands over my eyes, urging everything to just stay put for like ten minutes so I could actually wake up.

I didn't even know how I was going to handle this. I don't normally do stuff like that. I mean, I'm seventeen years old and I only had one boyfriend. We barely even did anything, so I don't even know if I can call him a boyfriend. Sure we kissed, but it was nothing what I had experienced last night. Last night was animalistic, the complete opposite of what I'm used to.

Luckily, I avoided Emmett this morning. I was definitely not up for another round of 'the talk'. I grabbed a granola bar and headed out the door, noticing a silver car in my driveway. I internally groaned. He was almost worse than Emmett.

"And how are we this fine morning?" He looked at me and smiled. I mumbled in response.

"Well someone's a ray of sunshine today." Sarcastic ass.

"Just drive."

He laughed and started driving to school.

"So did you and Emmett talk last night?" I almost made it to school without having to talk about it. The world hates me today.

"Oh God. I really don't wanna talk about it, ok?" I shut my eyes tight, trying to get the conversation out of my head.

"That bad, huh?" he smirked.

"You don't even know the half of it." He laughed again and I was about to smack him.

"Do you really find this funny?" I glared at him.

"As a matter of fact, yes I do." Cue another death stare.

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"Yea, I really do." I looked out the window and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Ok, fine. I hate you too." That surprised me. Whenever we argued like this he would always get me to admit that I loved him. But obviously not today.

"Let me out."

"Excuse me?"

"Let me out. What is so difficult about that to understand."

"I'm not letting you out."

"Why not?" I huffed.

"Because you are obviously upset and I'm not letting you out like that."

"Edward, unlock the doors." Tears were starting to form in my eyes. I knew he didn't mean that he hated me. I knew was just joking, but for some reason those three words cut me deep. More than they were supposed to.

"No." The tears started pouring down my face. My vision was blurring, but I noticed that he was pulling over to the side of the road. He shut off the car and turned his body so he was facing me.

"You do realize that I was kidding when I said that, right?" I nodded my head without looking at him.

"Then what's wrong?"

"I don't know, ok?"

"Ok, then why are you crying?"

"I said, I don't know."

"Bella, I know you. And I know that you don't cry for no reason."

"You said you hated me." I finally whispered.

"I thought you said that you knew that I was kidding?"

"I do know, but it still hurt."

"Well, I am very sorry that I hurt your feelings." He reached over and brushed some of my tears away. His hands were warm and they felt so good against my skin. I instinctively leaned into his hand which he all too soon brought back down. My face tingled from where his hand once was. I again felt my stomach tingle.

"You good now?"

"Yea, sorry I freaked out on you."

We started driving again, I looked out the window trying to decipher the meaning of my tingly stomach. As I watched the trees pass us by, it was like I got hit by a truck.

My eyes widened at the thought.

Was I developing feelings for Edward? My best friend.

|Page Break|

We finally pulled into the school without anymore incidents, thankfully.

As we got out, I saw Alice running over towards us, or I guess you could call it shuffling seeing as she was in heels.

"Bye Edward!" She said as she finally approached us.

"I guess that's my cue to leave then, yea?" He smiled at me and began to walk away. I waved to him as he left.

"So tell me everything! Where were you last night? Where did you go?"

"Ok chill yourself for like two seconds. I'll tell you as we head to class."

"Ok, I'm chilling. Now talk." She squirmed with excitement. I'm sure Edward told her most of what happened but I knew that she wanted to hear the details from me.

"I kinda met a guy." He eyes widened.

"You met a guy?"

"Yes. And we talked and then went for a walk."

"You went for a walk!" Oh boy.

"Alice. Stop repeating what I say and just listen." She nodded enthusiastically.

"So we end up walking to the side of the house and we kinda started to make out." I paused and waited.

"You made out with him!" I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, I'm going to class so you can, you know process what I just said and stop freaking out." I left her to go to my class, I looked back at her and she was still staring at me with her mouth hanging open. This was going to be a long day.

|Page Break|

I headed to lunch and met up with Edward. We both sat down at our table as we waited for Alice to join us.

"So how did she take it?"

"Who, take what?" I acted innocently.

"Don't play dumb with me." I sighed.

"She pretty much just repeated everything I said to her so I left her.

"Nice." He laughed.

"Ok I need to know what happened next, like ASAP." Alice said as she slammed her tray on the table.

"Ok, well I left and then had a little talk with Emmett, the end."

"So that's it?" I eyed her carefully, suddenly remembering the text I got from him. Her eyes widened again. It was like her new thing, hear something interesting, eyes go wide.

"That was so not it! Spill." I quickly glanced over at Edward who looked interested to say the least.

"Well right before I went to bed he sent me a text." A loud squeal erupted from the small person sitting across from me.

"What did it say? Does he want to see you? Did he ask you out?" I quickly debated whether or not to tell them what he said, I knew Edward would get protective and Alice would flip out, of course.

"He…uhhh…just said that he would see me around sometime." So I bent the truth a little, big whoop.

"Wow. You are so gonna see him again." I groaned. Alice shook her head, like she was just so overwhelmed she didn't know what else to do.

Thankfully the bell rang, leaving me to go to my class.

|Page Break|

The bell had just rung and the three of us were walking outside to leave and we all waited with Alice until Jasper came and got her.

I looked around the parking lot for him and that's when I saw _him_. Not Jasper but Jacob. What the hell was he doing here, at my school?

"Oh my God." I managed to whisper.

"What?" Edward whispered back. I pointed to the car, the one that Jacob was getting out of.

"Oooo, is that him? He's pretty. I approve." Definitely not the time for Alice to butt in.

"Yea, that's him." I felt a strange feeling in my stomach and it was definitely not the same feeling that I felt earlier on today. I just didn't know what to make of it yet.

**A/N: I know it's a little short, but I really wanted to update something for you guys.**

**I hope you enjoyed it. And I hope since I'm on vacation now until the 20****th****, that I will have a lot of more time to update.**

**Until next time. See ya.**


	7. Why Worry

**A/N: Wow, it's been awhile hasn't it? But I'm back with another chapter. I really hope people are still reading this story cause it's really nowhere near finished and I will finish it, I promise.**

"Why is he here?" I whispered to Alice.

"To see you, obviously. Seriously, Bella, get with it." The three of us just stood there and waited for him to come over to us.

It was honestly like slow motion, just watching him come closer and closer to us, a wide smile forming on his face. It was so contagious; I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey, you. How's it going?" He came up to me and gave me a quick squeeze.

"Jacob, hi. Uhh, what are you doing here? At my school?"

"I just wanted to see you again."

"That is absolutely adorable." I heard Alice whisper to Edward, who just scoffed in response.

"So you came to my school?" To put it lightly, I wasn't good with these kinds of things.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" I looked at Alice who was shaking her head "no" vigorously and Edward who was looking at me with a "Really, you're falling for this" type of look.

"Uhhh, no that's fine."

"Awesome, so let's go for a ride and talk." He grabbed my hand and took me to his car. I stumbled and looked back at Alice and Edward. Alice of course had a huge smile on her face and was practically jumping out of her skin, while Edward was shaking his head and running his hand through his hair, clearly disappointed.

"So where are we going?" I questioned as we both got into the car.

"It's a surprise." He looked at me and flashed a wide grin. I couldn't help but smile back, but something was off.

We had been driving for about fifteen minutes and civilization was slowly leaving us behind being replaced by heavily wooded areas that surrounded us everywhere we looked. It was a bit disconcerting and just as I was about to ask where we were going and possibly asking if we could head back, he turned down a dirt road letting me know that we were almost here.

"And where exactly is 'here'?" He pointed and I looked over to see a large drop off and a spectacular view. Sparkling water in the distance, glowing from the burning afternoon sun, forest behind that, housing so many animals. It was beautiful and I felt overwhelmingly happy and couldn't stop smiling as I got out of the car after Jacob parked it.

"This is absolutely beautiful." I turned around and saw Jacob getting out as well and walked towards me.

"Yeah I know, I come here quite often when I need to think or just get away from people." The wind started to blow and I could smell the trees along with the water. It was heavenly and peaceful.

"How about we go back in the car and talk?" I nodded my head as he pulled me over to his car.

"So what's your favorite color?"

"That's a little cliché don't you think?"

"Of course but it's a good foundation." I had to think for a minute.

"Fine, purple."

"You have no idea how glad I am that you didn't say pink. Now that would be a cliché." He chuckled as he tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear. I looked down suddenly feeling exposed.

"Yea, well I actually find pink to be revolting. I don't think I would ever be caught dead wearing it."

"You are so beautiful, you know that?" He slowly leaned forward until he was inches from me.

"Thanks." I managed to get out but it was barely a whisper.

He pushed his lips against mine and slowly made me lean against the door of the car. He put his hand on the window while the other was on my stomach, slowly rubbing small circles there. My shirt was beginning to ride up and that just gave him an advantage, his hand made his way up and I could feel it getting closer to the edge of my bra.

"Ok, I think we need to stop." I said out of breath.

"But we're just getting to the fun part." He continued to kiss me and his hand was groping my breast.

"Jacob, we need to stop." He finally did and sighed.

"Are you serious?" I nodded and he crawled off of me.

"I'm sorry, it's just we're moving a bit fast."

"Alright, well, would it be better if I asked you on a proper date." I couldn't help but smile. I've never really been on a date before

"Yea, that'd be great."

"Ok, then how about I pick you up on Friday at around seven?" He started the car and put it in drive.

"That's perfect." He smiled at me and we began our journey home.

We pulled in my driveway and he gave me a final kiss before he drove away. As I walked up my front steps, I could see Emmett in the picture window.

"Oh shit." I opened the front door and entered the house.

"So that's the new guy." Ok, I need to try and get up to my room without anymore embarrassment.

"Yup…that's him." I began making my way around him and tried to get up the stairs.

"And do you actually enjoy getting you face eaten off by a guy you barely know?" I scoffed and turned around.

"It was one kiss as we were saying goodbye, chill yourself."

"Bella, come on. You're seventeen…" I was starting to get pissed.

"Yes, exactly. I'm seventeen, definitely old enough to make my own decisions about dating. I'm not a little girl anymore, Emmett. I get to choose who I want to date, not you. Get over it.

"Alright, fine. But do I at least get to meet him?" I sighed. Remembering our date on Friday.

"Yea, I guess. We have a date on Friday."

"Alright, now why don't you go on upstairs and start your homework. I'll order some pizza and we can have a movie night. Sound good?"

"Yup." I smiled and made my way up to my room. But before I started my homework, I knew I needed to call Alice. She'd kill me if she found out about it tomorrow.

"_Hello, you have reached Alice Cullen Queen of Fashion, how may I assist you this fine evening?" _

"Hey, it's me."

"_Oh my God, you need to tell me what happened after you guys left right now or I might have a heart attack!"_

"Wow dramatic much?"

"_Isabella Marie Swan!"_

"Aright, alright. Jeez, no need to middle name me. That's just rude."

"_Just get on with it."_ I knew that she was probably vibrating with all of the excitement.

"Ok, well he took me to this place about fifteen minutes from school and Alice is was absolutely gorgeous. Beautiful water and the sun was shining on it and the trees smelled wonderful. It was the best thing I have ever seen." I could hear her squeal.

"_Wow, so then what happened?"_ I could just imagine her eating popcorn right now with her eyes wide just waiting for more details.

"Well we went back to his car and he asked me what my favorite color was and then we…"

"_He asked you what your favorite color was…really?"_

"Yea I know it's a little cliché right?"

"_A bit but it's kind of sweet and childish."_

"Huh, I didn't think about it like that."

"_Anyways…continue."_

"Ok, well then he started to kiss me and he went a little too far…"

"_Oh my God did you have sex with him?"_

"What? Alice, no!" I can't believe she would think that I would do that.

"_Alright, alright. Just checking."_

"Well, anyways, he was going a little too far and I told him to stop."

"_How far is too far?"_

"Ummm, his hand was underneath my shirt and he was touching me."

"_Holy Mother of God, that boy is experienced. Jasper is still terrified to do that to me without asking my permission. Wow, he has balls."_ My mouth dropped open.

"Alice!" I giggled.

"_Just saying, alright so then what."_ I sighed.

"Well he kind of got angry, well not angry exactly, just frustrated."

"_Well yea, I can imagine."_ She giggled. Wow she had a dirty mind.

"But after that he asked me out on date." Cue squeal.

"_Oh my God, when!"_ I honestly had to pull the phone away from my ear so I wouldn't become deaf.

"Friday."

"_This Friday?"_

"No, Alice. The first Friday of next month. Of course this Friday."

"_Ok, well no need to get snippy. I take it I'll be coming over that night to assist you with clothes."_

"Of course. You know I am fashion challenged."

"_Yes I know sweetie, but that's ok, I still love you."_ I chuckled.

"Wow, thanks Alice."

"_No problem, but I have to start my homework and work on your ensemble for Friday so I must hang up."_

"Alright, good luck. Bye.

"_Ciao."_

* * *

Thursday passed by without me even noticing, however I did notice Edwards' face when I stepped into his car that morning. Alice had obviously told him about my date on Friday.

"Are you sure this isn't going a little too fast."

"That's why we're doing this, so it _doesn't_ go too fast. It's just a date, Edward. How else are we supposed to get to know each other if we don't go out on a date.

"Yea I guess you're right."

"I know I am." He laughed at me and continued to drive to school.

Before I knew it, Edward was driving me home on Friday after noon and I was growing nervous. Alice would be coming over at about five, so I still had about three hours left. I didn't know if I could take it, I was growing so impatient that I actually tried to start my homework to try and get my mind off of it but that clearly didn't work cause I just read the same sentence about ten times. Feeling a bit tired, I layed down on my bed and closed my eyes, hoping that I could get in a nap before Alice came over and surprisingly, I fell asleep.

Before I could get into a deep enough sleep, I felt someone nudging me awake.

"Bella Swan, you need to get up right now. We have work to do." I groaned and rolled over off my bed.

"Alright, alright, I'm up."

"Ok let's get started!" Alice started jumping up and down and clapping her hands together. God, she was like a five year old.

She started on my makeup, going for a natural look but also making me look sexy in process. I never really bothered with a lot of makeup. Just a little eye liner to make me actually look my age and not a thirteen year old teeny bopper. But Alice of course performed magic, making me look more beautiful than I could have possibly imagined. I didn't even recognize myself anymore.

"Wow, you made me look pretty." I was looking at Alice in the mirror and I saw her face drop.

"Do you honestly think that you aren't pretty?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. Not as pretty as you."

"Honey, you are beautiful, with or without makeup on. Trust me. Ok?" I sighed.

"Alright."

"Ok, now let's move on to your hair. I'm just going to make it a little wavy and add some body to it and you should be fine."

She finished with that and then went over to my closet. She described to me that she was going for a dressed up casual kind of look and after about twenty minutes of completely making my room like a store in the mall exploded, she screamed.

"I found it!" She layed out on my bed a black tank top, an off white cardigan with black hearts on it and a pair of dark skinny jeans that she acquired from my dresser.

"Wow, I totally didn't know that I had that in my closet."

"You just gotta snoop a little bit and eventually you'll find something." She sounded out of breath.

"Apparently." I chuckled.

"Ok now go put this on while I find some shoes, jewelry and a bag."

"Alrighty." I went into the bathroom and changed into the clothes she picked out for me. I turned around and looked into the mirror. I actually looked good. I was impressed, I definitely was going to have to repay Alice somehow. Maybe a whole day of shopping or something.

"Ok, all set." I exited the bathroom and did a twirl for her.

"Wow, I do good work."

"Yes you do Alice Cullen." I smiled at her while she was still digging through my closet for shoes.

"On your dresser is a ring with a white rose, put it on."

"Yes, ma'am." I saluted her.

"And on your bed is a bag to take with you, put in the eye liner, shadow and lip gloss I used on you." I did as she said knowing not to mess with her.

"And I just found the perfect shoes." She looked very happy as she held up a pair of ballet flats.

"Thank you so much for not picking out heels." I said and gave her a hug.

"Sweetie, I wouldn't want you to embarrass yourself on your first date. But maybe on the third or fourth." I groaned.

"Ok, it's almost seven so I'm going to get going and call me as soon as you get home cause I am definitely going to need the details. Got it?" She was pointing a finger at me, letting me know she meant business.

"Yes Alice, I won't even change into my pjs yet."

"Good, now have fun and don't forget protection!" I heard her yell when she was half way down the stairs.

"Oh hey Emmett!" I heard her say as she left. Oh, no. He heard her say that.

And of course I heard him barging up the stairs and practically knocked down my door without knocking.

"Whoa, privacy!"

"Are you having sex with him?"

"What? No! Of course not. Do you honestly not trust me?"

"Bella, it's him I don't trust. He's four years older than you so of course he's gonna have…that, on his mind."

"You mean sex?" I loved to see him squirm.

"Don't say it. Do you know how disturbing it is to hear that come out of your mouth?"

"Probably just as disturbing as talking about this with you for a second time in one week."

"Touche. Seriously, just be careful alright? If anything doesn't feel right just call me or Edward and we'll come and pick you up right away."

"Ok, stop it. Right now. We're probably gonna go out to eat and then to a movie. There's nothing to worry about."

"I know, I just worry about you kid." I sighed, knowing how difficult this must be for him.

"I know you do but that's just it, I'm not a kid anymore. You have to let go."

"Thanks for the advice." He laughed.

"No problem."

"You look really beautiful, you know that." I blushed. I always felt uncomfortable when people gave me compliments.

"It's just a little make up and some clothes. Nothing to get mushy about."

"Alright, alright." As soon as we finished talking we heard the door bell ring. Emmett looked over at me and gave me a wide goofy grin.

"I guess it's show time!" He started to run down the stairs so he would get to the door before me.

"Yea, I guess so." My heart started to pound and my hands were getting sweaty. I made my way down the stairs and heard Emmett and Jacob talking. I didn't know why I was starting to freak out. It was just a date. There was nothing to worry about. Right?

**A/N: Well there ya go. A new chapter. Hopefully these will be coming out a little more regularly since school will be ending for me in about 3 weeks but I do have finals so you're gonna have to bear with me through that. **

**I hope you enjoyed it and since I got a review saying that they missed the chapter questions, I decided to bring them back.**

**Chapter Question: Is your best friend your complete opposite like Alice and Bella are?**

**Mine isn't, she's pretty much my twin. It's scary sometimes.**

**See ya next time and don't forget to review!**


	8. Pressure

**A/N: Wow, I didn't know that this was going to come out so fast. But I'm actually enjoying writing this story again so I guess that's good.**

November 3, 2006

I'm sitting in Jacob's car with my head in my hands just apologizing over and over again to him.

"Seriously Bella, it's fine. I actually wasn't expecting anything less." He gave a chuckle.

"Are you sure? I know Emmett can be a little overprotective and get a little out of hand sometimes."

"Yea but he has to promise to lay off once in awhile. You're a big girl."

"I know. Ever since my parents…" My eyes went wide.

"What's today's date?"

"Ummm the third? I think. Why?" My hand went to my mouth as I stifled a gasp.

"Oh my God." Tears started to spring to my eyes.

"What's wrong."

"It'll be one month tomorrow." I looked over at Jacob who had a look of confusion written all over his face.

"What'll be one month tomorrow?"

"The anniversary of my parent's death."

"I didn't know your parents died."

"They didn't die, they were murdered."

"Wow, harsh." I looked over at him. Was he serious right now?

"Listen I think I would just like to go home now. I'm really not in the mood to go out anymore."

"Bella come on. We're almost there and I'm really hungry."

"Please Jacob?" I can't believe he was doing this.

"Look, do you think your parents would want you to live like this. To never go out and have fun and just live in a depression for the rest of your life?" He had a point.

"Of course not." I sighed.

"Well there you go. Now let's go get us something to eat and the see what's playing at the theater." All I could do was nod.

We arrived at the restaurant and the hostess led us to our seats.

"Wow it's nice here. Are you sure you can pay for this?"

"I hope so." He chuckled.

"So what is your family like?"

"Oh they're not interesting." He looked relieved as the waiter came over to ask for our drinks.

"What can I get for you this evening?" I opened my mouth to order a sprite but Jacob interrupted me.

"We'll just have two waters." Or I guess I'll just have a water. That's fine too.

"Ok, I'll be right out with those."

"Thanks."

"So why isn't your family interesting?" I folded my hands on the table.

"We just aren't that close. I haven't seen them in awhile."

"You should. You never know when life decides to throw you a curve ball and take away two of the most important people in your life."

"It's just not that easy."

"Yea, but…"

"Drop it Bella." His eyes were holding my gaze and they were intense.

"Ok, sorry. I didn't mean to pry." I looked down and shook my head. Well this is going well.

"It's fine, I just don't like to talk about them."

"No it's not, you obviously have a reason and I shouldn't be butting into your life." After that we fell into a silence that was eventually broken when the waiter came over with our waters.

"Have you figured out what you're having?" He looked at me and smiled. I saw Jacob grimace at him.

"Yea, I'll just have the spaghetti." I handed him the menu and I caught Jacob staring at me.

"Don't you think you should have a salad or something?" To say I was surprised was an understatement.

"Excuse me?"

"You should try to eat a little bit more healthy." He looked up at the waiter. "She'll have a salad and I'll have the spaghetti." Before I had time to protest the waiter walked away.

"What was that about? Am I not allowed to order my own drink and food?"

"I just figured that you would want to eat healthy." He shrugged.

"Why?" I was a bit puzzled. I knew I wasn't the skinniest person alive, sure I had curves but I wasn't overweight.

"Because, well you know…" He jerked his head towards me and eyed me as if he were checking me out.

"Are you calling me fat?" My voice rose with each word. I was getting upset, I have always had body image issues and this just fueled that problem.

"No, not at all. Just a bit, you know…pudgy. That's all." My mouth hung open.

"Ok, well…wow. Alright then."

"I hope you're not offended." I scoffed.

"No, of course not. I love it when people call me fat. It turns me on actually." I rolled my eyes and started to get up.

"Excuse me for a minute." I headed for the bathroom at the back of the restaurant.

Once I was inside I got my phone out of my bag and called Alice.

"_Hello, you have reached Alice Cull…"_

"This is the worst date in the history of worst dates!" She chuckled.

"_Heeey Bella."_

"He fucking called me fat."

"_Nooo!"_

"Yup. And that's not all, I wanted to come home cause I remembered that tomorrow is one month from… well you know and he made me come here and then he ordered me a water without asking and then I ordered spaghetti and he had the nerve to ask if I thought I should have a salad instead, so he ordered me the salad and he got the spaghetti." To say I was pissed was again, an understatement.

"_Oh my goodness."_

"And now I have to sit with him through dinner and the movie. Well at least we don't have to talk at the movie."

"_Why don't you just come home now? You know, say something like you don't feel good or whatever."_

"I could but then he'd know that he made me upset."

"_Good, he doesn't deserve your time."_

"Well anyway, I better head back out there." I sighed at the same time she did.

"_Alright well call me as soon as can, ok?"_

"Will do, bye."

"_Ciao."_

I put my hands on the sink and looked at myself in the mirror. My chubby cheeks and double chin were horrendous. I looked to my right at the full length mirror and noticed by big belly and huge ass and thighs. How could anyone want me? Sure, I was still pissed at Jacob for calling me out on the fact that I wasn't skinny but maybe he was right. I sighed once more and headed for the exit.

I reached our table and noticed our food was there. His was half gone, no surprise there.

"I was worried about you. You're salad's gonna…"

"What? Get cold? It'll be fine." I snapped.

"Wow, ok. Put the claws away. I said I was sorry." I just shook my head. I could not believe this.

"No, you really didn't."

"Ok well I'm sorry. Are you happy now?" I glared at him.

"Ecstatic." His eyes changed from being a soft brown to a dark brown, almost black. To be truthful, it scared me.

"Don't be sarcastic with me." His voice was low and he spoke slowly.

"Whatever. Can we just go to the movie now?" He looked down at the uneaten salad on my plate.

"Aren't you going to eat that?" He used his fork to point at it. Such good manners.

"I seemed to have lost my appetite." He just shrugged, put money down on the table and got up.

We arrived at the movie and of course he picked it out. Some action movie. I really had no problem with action movies, like I know some girls do. But I would have liked to have a choice.

We sat in the back row and as people started to file in I realized that there weren't a lot of people in here which made me uneasy.

The movie started and it was actually pretty good. I had a feeling that this could be added to my DVD collection once it came out. But halfway through, I felt Jacob's hand on my leg. I looked down and my hands gripped the armrests. A few minutes later he moved his hand up a few inches. I was definitely starting to get uncomfortable. I mean we were in a movie theater for fucks sake. I felt him switch hands as his left moved some of my hair away and took this as an invitation to kiss me. His right hand got closer and closer to my center and before I knew he was kissing my neck furiously and I could feel his thumb rubbing me through my jeans. This was not good. I did not want this.

"Stop it." But he didn't listen, he just added pressure to both areas. My eyes were starting to water.

"No, I said stop it."

"Just relax and enjoy it baby." I started to swat his hand away.

"God, what's wrong with you?"

"I said no and plus we're in a movie theater." He moved back to a more appropriate position in his seat.

"You are such a virgin." He mumbled. That was it.

"Take me home." I wasn't going to take any more of this.

"Are you serious right now, the movie isn't even half over." His voice was getting louder, which caused some people to turn around and 'shush' us.

"Please, take me home." I started to get up but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back down. I gasped at his sudden aggression.

"I'm sorry. Can we just enjoy the movie?" His grip on my arm kept getting tighter and tighter.

"You're hurting me." I looked right in his eyes and he looked wild. He looked down and released my arm.

"Sorry." I got up and continued down the stairs and waited outside until he came out five minutes later.

* * *

We were almost to my house when he decided to speak.

"Can we just start over?" I honestly don't know what to think about him anymore. I didn't know if this really was just bad luck on the date or if he was like this all time.

"I don't think I can do that." He pulled into my driveway.

"Please Bella. I really like you." I got out of the car and walked up to my front porch. I turned around and saw him punching the steering wheel. I took this as my cue to practically run into my house.

I slammed the door shut and leaned up against it, closing my eyes. I can't believe this just happened. When I took a deep breath and opened my eyes I saw Emmett standing in front of me.

"Sooo, how was the date?" He looked at his watch and frowned.

"Aren't you home a little early?" I shrugged and started for the stairs.

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

I ran to my room, shut my door and flopped on my bed. I wished my mom was here. She would know what to do. She would make me feel better. She would sit here with me, stroking my hair while I cried. But here I was, laying on my bed crying all alone. Things just weren't going to go back to normal. No matter how hard I tried.

**A/N: This was actually really easy to write. I'm not sure why. I don't know if I like it though, so I hope you guys do.**

**Let me know what you think in a review. Please?**

**Chapter Question: What was your first date like?**


	9. Things I'll Never Say

**A/N: Yup, it's been awhile, I know and I'm sorry for that. I've been having issues in my personal life that made me stay off of my computer for awhile and that is why I have not updated. Now I haven't been getting a lot of reviews, I think I only got two last chapter and I love those people for reviewing, I truly do but, honestly, I'm starting to feel a little discouraged. Are you guys just not into the story anymore? Just please let me know how I'm doing, it would totally make my day.**

**Well anyways, here's chapter 9!**

November 4, 2006

I woke up the next morning with a wicked headache, which brought back the memories of last night. Not only was it just a bad date, it was a terrifying date. The way that Jacob looked at me was what truly scared me. He seemed to view me as a piece of meat and that was so unsettling. Everything else he did was just uncalled for. The seemingly intimate moment in the theater and the way he just took control over everything. It made my skin crawl. It sent shivers down my spine, and definitely not in a good way.

After I spent a good hour in my room crying, Emmett came up to check on me, but of course I didn't let him in. At one point he threatened to come in anyways, so I locked my door but I knew if he wanted to get in bad enough that he could easily break it down. As it got later and later, I realized that I was supposed to call Alice but I just wasn't in the mood. I really didn't want to talk about any of this yet. I just wanted to wallow in my own self pity and be done with it. That wasn't too much to ask for is it? But of course it is, because she called about five times and I even got a few texts from Edward who was probably alerted of what happened by Alice. The little snitch.

So as I lay here, counting the lines on my ceiling—253, but I ended up losing count—Emmett, again pounded on my door. I turned over and grabbed my phone to see what time it was. 12:33. I didn't even care that I slept half the day away. What was happening to me?

"C'mon Bells, you gotta get up sometime." He shouted through the door. I just answered him by pulling the covers over my head and pretending that I was five years old again.

"You do realize that I have a key and I'm not afraid to use it!" I threw the covers down and glared at the door.

"You wouldn't." I said to the door. I heard laughing.

"You know, I'm hurt that you would think that I wouldn't do that, because you know that I would and I'm about to right now." I heard him insert the key into the lock. Damn, he's good.

He opened the door and stood in the doorway.

"You realize that this is a huge invasion of privacy and I would yell at you for it but I'm not in the mood, so just leave me alone."

"No can do little sis. You look like shit by the way." He crossed his arms and leaned against the side of the door, taking in my appearance.

"Wow, thanks so much, you totally made me feel better." I said in a mock cheery voice.

"Seriously?" I snorted.

"No." He finally started to walk in my room and sat on my bed and looked down at me.

"So, you wanna tell me what happened last night? Or am I gonna have to guess, which will ultimately embarrass you in some sort of way, I'm sure." He smiled. I just shook my head.

"I wish mom were here." I could hear the quiver in my voice and I'm sure Emmett could see the tears shining in my eyes right now. He rubbed my arm soothingly.

"Me too kid, but you still got me. And even though you may not like to talk to me about this stuff doesn't mean that you can't. I'm all ears.

"I know, I just really don't want to talk about it right now. I'm still trying to figure it out myself." I finally sat up, somehow evading a head rush. Go me.

"Well, when you're ready, I'm here." He then made a weird face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Ummm, yea I may or may not have called Alice to see if you called her at all and she said that she was planning on coming over later today." He was slowly backing out of my room. See? He could be smart, he can sense when I'm about to totally go postal on him.

"You did what?" I said in a very low, menacing voice.

"Sorry?" I sighed, knowing that yelling at him wasn't going to change the fact that Alice was coming over.

"What time did she say?" He looked down the hallway, probably at the clock that was hanging on the wall there.

"Around one." Great, in a half hour.

"Emmett!" At that he took off running down the hall.

After sitting in my bed for what seemed like an eternity just thinking about what I was going to tell Alice, I finally got up and went to take a shower. As I got undressed, I couldn't help but look in the mirror. God, was I really this disgusting? Jacob was right, I really did need to lose some weight. How could he even like me? That I did not understand. And it was no wonder Edward freaked out so much when he caught me getting dressed in his room. He was completely repulsed by me. And for some reason that hurt more than the whole Jacob fiasco. I still didn't understand these feelings that seemed to bubble up over night, but I'm just putting them off as teenage hormonal crap. Opposite sex and all that, you know?

After a nice warm shower, I stepped out of the bathroom in my towel and found Alice sprawled out on my bed. She looked over at me when she heard the door shut behind me.

"Hey sexy, come here often?" She tried to act all alluring and crap and to be honest it made me laugh.

"As a matter of fact I do." I decided to play along, but could tell that she was done with that.

"You never called me back last night. Emmett ended up calling this morning and said that he was worried about you, how you locked yourself in your room. Wanna talk about it?" I went into my closet and started to get changed. I really didn't want to talk about it but Alice was Alice and I knew that she'd get it out of me sooner or later. So why not sooner rather than later?

"Let's just say that I won't be calling him again." I opened the doors and sat on my bed next to her.

"That bad, huh?" I grimaced.

"I'm sorry, sweetie." I just shook my head.

"On top of calling me fat, he tried to do stuff in the movie theater and I said no a few times and then decided on walking out but he grabbed my arm, which hurt like hell by the way, and then on the way home when I said that this was pretty much over, he kind of freaked out when I was out of the car." I said in a rush, I hope she got most of it. But knowing the little pixie and her speed talking ways, I knew she got all of it. Upon looking over at her I noticed her mouth hanging open.

"Are you shitting me right now?" I shook my head looking down at my hands which were laced together in my lap.

"Well it's a good thing you let him know that whatever was going on between you two was over. Cause I might have had to kick your ass if you didn't." I knew she was trying to get me to laugh and it definitely worked. After our little talk, I felt my phone vibrate in my lap, making me jump.

"Shit." I groaned.

"What's up?" I showed Alice the phone, and she recognized the name on it letting me know that I had a text from him.

"That little bastard. He has the nerve to call you after last night." She shook her head and stole my phone.

"It was a text."

"Same thing." She shrugged, clearly not caring. But I saw her type out a message and to be honest I was little scared about what she might write. And of course my need to be scared proved to be true when she handed me my phone back and checked to see what the conversation was about.

_Listen, I'm sorry about last night. I was totally out of line and was hoping that you would give me a second chance. You know, start over? -J_

_Yeah, well think again you perv. I don't ever want to see you again._

"Alice! Did you really send that to him?" She smiled triumphantly.

"Of course. The creep needs to know that he be creepy. I did you a favor."

"Really? It doesn't seem like it, he's probably gonna be pissed." She looked up from checking out her nails.

"And you care, why?" I sighed.

"I don't know." She sat up straight and smiled.

"Exactly." She spun around and leaped off the bed.

"Well I'm off. Just wanted to check to see if you were still alive. I'm spending the day and hopefully night with Jasper." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and I burst out laughing.

"Does Edward know about that?" She shrugged.

"No. But sooner or later he's gotta get over the fact that I'm sixteen and a woman with needs…" I held up my hand to stop her.

"Ok, I get it. Now go." I shooed her away and she giggled while waving goodbye.

Eventually, I went downstairs when my stomach started to growl, letting me know that food should definitely be in the near future. I walked down the stairs and spotted Emmett at the table with a sandwich.

"You want me to make you something?" He barely took his eyes off of his lunch.

"No, I'm just gonna have some cereal." Maybe if I cut down on food a little bit, I would lose weight. I promised myself that I wouldn't become one of those anorexic looking girls or turn into an anorexic girl, so I'm at least having some food.

"Are you sure?" I nodded my head. I got out a box of Special K, a bowl and some milk. I sat down at the table and just blurted it out.

"He ordered food for me." It was silent for a while and I decided to look up at Emmett, who was just staring me.

"And that bothered you because you like to order food? Ordering food is important to you." He clearly didn't understand and was just making it into a joke.

"This isn't a joke. He got me a salad after I had already told the waitress that I wanted spaghetti." I looked back at him and he had a look on his face which told me he was thinking.

"Well that was kind of a dick move." I returned his look with a 'no shit' look of my own.

"Is that all he did?" Did I want to tell him the rest of it? I knew that he would freak out no matter how I decided to tell him. If I decided to just brush it off with a whatever attitude, I knew he would still flip his lid. In the end I decided not to tell him. It was for his own good, and possibly mine as well.

"Yup." I looked down at my cereal and pretty much just played with the remaining flakes. When the silence was too unbearable I finally looked up and saw him staring at me and he clearly did not believe me but was letting it go for some unseen reason.

"So what are you up to today?" He finally broke the silence.

"I was thinking of calling Edward." He just nodded his head and went to go sit in the living room, not before telling me to have fun.

So actually going through my plan, I called Edward. He agreed, of course, but sounded weird on the phone.

I waited in the living room with Emmett for awhile and about ten minutes later I heard the beep of Edwards car in my driveway. I said goodbye to Emmett who just waved, proving to be too interested in whatever show he was watching.

I walked up to the passenger side door and slipped in.

"Hey." I got a grunt in response.

"Jeez, who pissed in your cheerios?" He just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Oh shit, that was a tell tale sign that he was pissed or beyond frustrated.

"Why didn't you tell me about what happened on your date?" Oh boy, I didn't see this coming right away. And I really should have, seeing as he did text me a few times.

"Ummm, because it just happened last night." He finally looked over at me.

"You still should have told me. I mean, I had to find out from Alice, when I should have found out from you." Cue the guilt.

"Alright, I'm sorry ok. I wasn't in the mood to talk last night after I got home. I didn't even answer Alice."

"Then how did she know what happened at the restaurant?" He looked confused.

"Cause I called her when I went to use the bathroom." He finally pulled out of the driveway, seeming happy with my answer.

"I wish you would have called me though, that dude sounds like a total douche. Please tell me you're not seeing him again." Apparently I took too long to answer.

"Bella!" I jumped at his tone.

"What? I'm not, ok? Happy?"

"I'm sorry, I just can't believe the way he treated you." He shook his head as he took the familiar route to the ice cream place that we have now deemed 'ours'. I didn't mind sharing it with him, I knew my dad would want me to still come here. And who better to come here then with Edward?

"How much did Alice tell you?" The way he acted earlier made it seem like she told him the whole thing.

"Just what happened at the restaurant. Why? What else did that dick do to you!" My eyes widened. Wow, good job Bella.

"Nothing! Look, I don't want to talk about it ok?" He sighed.

"So he did do something else?" His grip on the steering wheel was making me nervous, actually causing my own hands to hurt from the way his knuckles were turning white.

"Please Edward, not right now." He sighed again, probably sensing defeat. Thank God.

"Fine, but just know that this topic isn't closed."

"That's fine, it's just still knew and I'm trying to wrap my head around it." After about five more minutes of silence we pulled into the parking lot of the ice cream place. We both got out and went in to put in our orders. Edward ordered me a vanilla ice cream with peanut butter sauce on top, and this didn't bother me cause it just showed me how much Edward knew me and that it wasn't him trying to change me or control me. It was just Edward being Edward.

We walked out with our ice cream and sat in the same spot as last time and that's when I noticed the familiar car pull into the lot. My eyes widened and I froze.

"What's wrong, why do you look like that?" He turned to look in the direction that I was staring at. The car parked and I saw him get out of it and start to walk towards us. It seemed as though time stopped and I'm pretty sure my heart was going to explode because it was beating so fast.

"Oh shit." Was all I managed to get out. I knew then that getting rid of him was not going to be easy. That was a terrifying thought, but one that I knew was true.

**A/N: So Edward knows kind of what happened. Don't worry, he'll figure the rest out soon. :D **

**Well, I'm on summer vacation, have been for a little over a month and I'm pretty excited. Got a lot of things happening, Lake George, NY with my family, then Deathly Hallows Part 2 comes out (insert fangirl squeal here), then Warped Tour!, to see my favorite band ever, which would be PARAMORE! But I'm also excited for a lot of the other bands as well. I got the tickets for my 20****th**** birthday in May and I was practically shaking with excitement haha. **

**Anywho. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review. I really don't want to resort to begging, but I will if I have to. I would honestly like to see what you guys think and if you want, tell me what you would like to see in the story and who knows, I might just add it :D**

**Chapter Question: What are you up to this summer? (Not very creative but I'm running out of ideas)**

**Thanks for reading and I'll catch you guys later!**


End file.
